Sugar Kisses
by winterleaves122
Summary: After Rosa's mother leaves Rosa home alone, Rosa decides that she's bored! What does she do? Invite Hugh over, of course! The pair decide to make chocolate cookies, with a chocolate bar and some cookie dough! What could go wrong? Many fluffy scenes in second chapter, and it's based after my other fanfiction Well, This is New! which is after game. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!
1. Cookies, Rosa and Hugh

_**A/N Lel, Sequelshipping. Word generators are fun, and while trying to find some ideas for Well, This is New! I managed to get the word Sugar first try. And thats how this little cutie was made. This may be a two-shot, depends on how much I want to write in a spurt.**_

Rosa sat in her house boredly. Her mother's note sat in clear sight, telling her she was going to be out for a little while. Rosa smirked and pulled out her phone knowing the perfect passtime for today, and quickly dialed a number.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beeep.  
"Hello?" The sound of a rough voiced male rung through the phone.  
"HUUGH, ARE YOU DOING ANYTHING RIGHT NOW" Rosa practically screamed into her phone.  
Long pause.  
"Does lying shirtless on my bed count."  
And the awkward silence began. Wait. He was shirtless? While on the phone to her?! Rosa blushed as a picture of that flashed through her mind. "N-no! Hurry up and get your ass down to my house! Mommy isn't here!" She regained her talking ablitity.  
"Fine. Lemme get a shirt and my windbreaker on." And thus the call ended.  
Rosa sighed as her Glaceon, Frost, jumped up beside her. Frost was her trusty partner, and has been since they were kids, but she had sent it away to Juniper on her mother's request, as she wanted to study on Eevee for a bit, despite it not being her line of work. But she had gotten Frost back, and was happy about that. "Gla-Glae?" Frost asked her Mistress softly._** (a/n, I'll tell you what she says.. "Master Hugh is coming over?")**_  
"Hugh is indeed coming over!" Rosa replied happily.  
Frost's expression changed from soft, to a look which as a human could be recongised as devilishness. "Glae, Glace, Glae Glae." The Fresh Snow Pokémon snarkily replied._** (a/n "You love him very much, Mistress, don't you?")**_  
Rosa almost immediately blushed.  
"I-I don't like him!"  
"Glae glae..." The Pokémon sighed before jumping off the couch and walking back to Rosa's room._** (a/n "What ever you say..")**_  
Rosa sighed as a loud knock on the door sounded through the room. She got up and opened the door to Hugh.  
"Yo." He flicked his hand in a hello.  
"Come in, Quilfish." She replied in her usual cheerful tone, using the childish nickname.  
He quickly walked in and she closed the door behind him.  
"So, what do you wanna do?" She quickly asked as Hugh rummaged through her cupboards.  
"Make...cookies."  
"What?"  
He pulled out a box of cookie dough and a bar of chocolate.  
"I like your style, Hugh. I like your style." She smirked.  
"So that's a yes?"  
"Definitely."  
"Let's start making cookies, shall we?" He smirked.  
Rosa began by pulling out heaps of eggs, more than necessary and and a carton of Moo Moo Milk.  
"Isn't that too much eggs?" He asked as he placed the chocolate bar on the counter.  
"Well, YOU might break something, so I figured I'd just get plenty." She angrily replied.  
"Whatever..." He began mixing the eggs and milk with the dough and broke off some chocolate pieces, and dropped them in.  
"Don't touch anything.." He mumbled as he began to wash his hands.  
Rosa smirked and quickly licked the spoon, something she hadn't have done in so long. Dropping it just before he turned.  
"Rosa, you have something..." He leaned forward and licked a bit of mix of the side of her lip "There."  
Rosa blushed heavily as Hugh began to realise what he had just done.  
"S-sorry! I wasn't thinking! Don't get the wrong idea!" He gasped.  
"No, it's fine.." She mumbled looking at the ground.  
The pair began to spread the dough out on a clean bit of baking paper on a tray and began cutting the cookies.  
"You can have the leftover cookie dough." He muttered.  
"Yay~!" Rosa cheered at the fact he let her have the leftovers.  
"Okay, can you put them in the oven?" He asked.  
"Sure!" She took the tray and placed it in the oven.

_**A/N NEHNEHNEH, It's of course, based after Well, This is New! but it won't have many spoilers. Hugh has opened up a bit from his tsundere side in Well, This is New! so he's a bit more open to his feelings about Rosa, but is still keeping them concealed.  
**_


	2. Sugary, Sweet Kiss

_**a/n I'm on skype to my friend I made read all 3 of Well, This is New!'s chapters and Sugar Kisses' first chapter. We're like, dying. She's crying because she hates ships, and I'm forcing her to help me write this chapter.**_  
**-1 HOUR LATER-**  
"They're finished," Hugh smiled happily and pulled the cookies out. "Careful, they're hot.."  
Rosa stared with delight at the cookies, they looked so nice!  
"Where'd you learn how to cook?" She asked.  
"School. Cooking class. Home Resourses. I thought you were in that class as well."  
"Oh. I forgot you were in that. The only boy there."  
"Oh, shut up, you."  
Rosa smiled and picked up a cookie. "Taste test~!" She placed the cookie so some of it was out of her mouth for spitting reasons.  
Hugh tilted her chin up and bit the other end off. Rosa stared at him as he ate the other half. Swallowing her half, she stared at him furiously.  
"What the fuck, Hugh?" She asked.  
"You weren't going to let me take my own.." He muttered.  
"Whatever Hugh.." She muttered. He looked back over to the cookies to see his Umbreon, the very Eevee he had found 3 months ago and Glaceon stealing cookies.  
"HEY! Don't eat them!" Hugh yelled loudly.  
Umbreon and Glaceon looked down before running off. Rosa sighed.  
"We still have popcorn! After all, I did want to watch a movie."  
"Why the fuck didn't you say so." Hugh glared.  
"Because I didn't want to."  
"That doesn't make sense, you dumb brunette."  
Rosa puffed her cheeks out. "Shut up, I didn't say anything because you were rummaging through my stuff andIwasthinkingaboutwhenwewereonthephoneandyouwere shirtless" Rosa quickly replayed that sentence. Shit. Did she say that?  
"What. Did you just say that you were thinking about me shirtless?"  
Rosa looked around for an excuse "Um..um...Maybe."  
"YOU SO DID! OH MY GOD THAT'S HILARIOUS YOUR FACE IS SO RED"  
"Shut up!"  
Hugh bent down to her height, not that much, as he was only 6 inches taller. "You know Rosa, you only had to say it at the time and admit, and I wouldn't have laughed at you. Come on, let's watch a movie.."  
"O-okay.."  
**-NEXT MORNING-**  
Hugh woke up at his usual time 4:30am, and saw Rosa beside him.  
"BWAH HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK"  
Hugh looked at the blanket he had thrown everywhere.  
"What the fuck. Who?"  
Rosa's mother walked downstairs.  
"Me. You both looked so cute, like you did when you were little. I couldn't resist doing what I used to, but I can't lift a 18 year old 5'9" male somewhere else, and my 17 year old daughter. So I put a blanket over you both."  
?"Uh, thanks, I guess.."  
Rosa slowly opened her eyes, first thing she saw was Hugh's pale stomach, from his shirt riding up from moving in his sleep. She blushed slightly, but made no noise, she was comfortable, and he seemed to be as well. It had scars running against the pale skin, and she poked him.  
"What?" He looked down. "Oh! Rosa's awake."  
"Good morning, Quilfish. Do you ever brush that hair?!"  
"Nope. Proud of not doing that either."

Rosa's mom laughed gently at the pairs conversation.  
"You can go home whenever you like, Hugh. Rosa, you can walk with him back, okay?"  
"Yes, Mommy." Rosa sighed.  
Hugh smirked, he'd make his move today outside his apartment building. Not very romantic, but hey, he'd try!  
"Alright, thank you, Miss Shiro." He replied kindly, using his manners that he never used for Rosa.  
Rosa sighed as she got up, and went into he room to get changed. Hugh got up and helped clean up their mess. "Sorry for the mess, we were making cookies."  
"Ah yes.. 'cookies'. New excuse these days, eh? We used to hide our boyfriends in our wardrobes."  
"I...didn't need to know that."  
Rosa came out of her room and smiled. She was wearing her usual yellow shorts, black tights underneath, Pokemon shirt and her visor.  
"Ready to go, Hugh?" She asked.  
"Um, sure. Thanks for not kicking me out, Miss Shiro." He bowed politely and fixed up his windbreaker before the pair left the house.  
The walk to his house was fairly quiet, him fiddling with Umbreons Pokeball, her twirling her hair around her finger. They reached his apartment that he know lived in with Hana.  
"Um...Rosa..I wanted to tell you something.."  
Rosa blinked with surprise.  
"Wha..what? What do you want to say." She questioned back.  
"I l-l-l-l-li-li-li-li-li-oh nevermind...wait! Li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li..I LOVE YOU!" He covered his mouth, it wasn't meant to come out that way.  
She looked down before smiling up at him.  
"You realize how long I've been waiting to hear those words?" She asked sweetly.  
"How long.."  
"Two years."  
"A year into our journey..?"  
"Yeah..."  
He looked away.  
"So is that a rejection?"  
Rosa laughed.  
"No silly! That's me confessing back!"  
"In that case..."  
"What are yo-"  
He kissed her softly on the lips, it was a short, sweet little kiss, enough to make Rosa blush heavily though.  
"U-u-um.."  
Hugh smirked. "Love you. See you tomorrow, if you want!" And with that, Hugh walked inside the building.  
Well, maybe that sugar really does give you sweeter kisses..

**-Meanwhile-**  
Nate sat there twiddling his thumbs with a camera. He had just taken the perfect shot of Hugh and Rosa kissing. Just wait til the press see this! After all, he had to pay back his rents...  
**-END-**  
_**a/n Lol, my friend sat there and read it for me. She had nothing to do with the actual story XDD**_


End file.
